fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:DarlynMaePaguio/Chapter Eleven
Premise After Sharice is kidnapped, the heroes journey to Clockwork Dimension, but the rest of them get captured by Adventure Time Villains. Plot On Clockwork Island, in a great castle, King Gumbald sits on his throne while two scientists and Winston Denvers explain the situation to him. They say the weapon of mass destruction he is having them build has spilled too much blood, but King Gumbald does not care and orders them back to work, as he will need the weapon to conquer the seas and become invincible. Me-Mow and Ash come into the room carrying Sharice, and Bandit Princess looks all over Sharice creepily. King Gumbald asks if Sharice will be his bride, and she glares at him, so King Gumbald says that she is his type. Sharice tells King Sharice that she cannot stand hairy men, so he offers to shave, but then says that she hates weak men more, doubting that King Gumbald could beat Jones. Me-Mow and Ash show King Gumbald the wanted poster of Jones, and Pin Joker says that Zoro must be with him too. King Jones declares that he will kill Jones and use his bounty to fund his wedding with Sharice. Meanwhile, the heroes and the AVL arrive on Clockwork Dimension, and immediately start heading up the winding stairs with portal to the town that is at the top. The way is laden with traps, though, and the stairs turn to a ramp as they start to slide down, water rushing toward them. Darlene grabs on and ropes to stop them from being skewered upon spikes, and as boulders come rolling toward them Lloyd leaps from wall to wall, kicking them away. Cole reaches down and tears up the floor so that they can walk up the path to the top. They arrive at Clockwork Town, a fun place with windmills everywhere, and a large tower, Castle, is in the center. At the top of the tower Jay can spot the Titan Tower. The others decide they will get new clothes and grab a bite to eat before rescuing Sharice, much to Robin’s shock. Jailbot, The Mistress, Bruce, Alice and The Warden get new clothes that are much easier to move in, and the group heads into a sort of shop. Jones says Clockwork Town is fun, but the two scientists at the shop disagree. They explain that they created the Diamond Clock was, but ever since, they have been suffering since the Adventure Time Villains arrived. Ever since, they have been creating killing weapons instead. Ramsbottom declares that the Wu-Cru will defeat them, but they object, as they have not agreed to anything yet. Jay says Robin just wants this because the Diamond Clock will be easier to steal without the Adventure Time Villains around. The scientists say it will probably be better if the Diamond Clock is taken away. Jones then says that they cannot make a fortune without risking their life, so they decide to set out. As the group leaves, the scientists find a music box on the ground, realizing that the boy was Akisu. In Trump Castle, Ash gets up and walks away, dropping off his clothes and turning into water as he slides into a pipe. Me-Mow decides to go too, wheeling off down a rope. Outside, Jones and the others are hauled up in a hot balloon along a rope, high above Clockwork Town, toward Castle. Jones notes that the music box like houses below look just like his music box, and he takes it out and finds it is broken. Margo quickly fixes it. Suddenly, Ash forms before them, and Me-Mow arrives as well, tossing his clothes to him. Ash declares he has power for liquid, and so Me-Mow throws balls at them. Alice leaps out to punch her away, but spikes protrude from Boo ball, piercing right through Alice and Bruce. They cries out in pain as they starts to fall. Kai catches him only to drop them with Jared when Ash floods their airship. Alice, Jared and Bruce then falls and hits the ground, hard. A mine then nearly blows three up. They are then quickly tied up by Me-Mow and Ash and brought to Castle. Sanji is dumped before King Gumbald and Sharice, and King Gumbald says he did not kill Jared because he is Sharice’s friend. Sharice proceeds to deny caring for him anymore. King Gumbald then sends Bandit Princess to get rid of the rest of the crew. Meanwhile, at the gate to Castle, the group, has arrived and Edith goes on about how if they’re were was captured, Helen would save them no matter what, and the others see that Helen has a metal hand. This irritates Robin, who says that it does not matter at sea, and how he hates people who depend on others to save them. Jones said that he cannot do this anymore and he goes off. But after experiences a brief hallucination in the sky, Darlene then says it's time to get going, and she tells the girls to stay behind if they’re afraid. She knock down the door, and she charges in, but is quickly mobbed by a huge group of knights. Hulk Jimmy runs in after her to help. Meanwhile, back in Trump Castle, Sir Slicer notes how Jimmy finally arrived. Suddenly several henchmen, including Mojo Jojo, Fuzzy Lumpkin, and Gang Green Gangs arrive with the Cannon, which is now completed. They dance, proclaiming about how much better Gumbald is than Princess Bubblegum. Jared apologizes to Sharice about how he could not do anything because he wanted to use only his own strength to show off to her. King Gumbald interrupts, demanding what Jared’s relationship with his "fiance" is, and Jared replies that he "rubbed suntan lotion on her smooth skin". This makes King Gumbald angry, and after beating Jared up declares that he will have Jared, Alice nod Bruce crucified. Back to Clockwork Town, when Jones is walking away alone, he sees pirouette steals some fresh clothes from local vendors to disguise itself. Jones unveil the sihoutte who revealed to be another girl who has power of ice as she introducing herself as Loyalty (Loyal for short name) who shows her the different side of this city. This is able to further convince Jones that Wu-Cru is hero, and he agrees to help them. Loyal disagrees, as without one of the missing emotions, there is no other way to do so. Shortly after, Loyal and Jones come across a wounded villagers, who informs them that the children of his town were kidnapped and taken to a nearby factory to power a new Mega-Robot. Down below, Darlene and the Ninjas fight through the pirates when Bandit Princess arrives, standing on a tall pole. He points them toward Jared, Alice and Bruce, who is hanging from a cross up high outside the castle, and so he unleashes a cloud of gas, gas that will make those who inhale it paralyzed. As Hiro, Miguel, Darlene, Sora, the ninjas and the others's strength start to fail, The Warden turns to Edith, declaring how brave Jacknife can truly be. Jacknife scales the pole while Nova and Jailbot and grabs Bandit Princess around the legs, holding the flap that releases the gas shut, yelling for the others to go on ahead. Bandit Princess becomes furious, trying to shake Jacknife, Nova and Jailbot off, and Usopp has to put his mouth over the gas release to keep the gas from coming out. The others see Usopp's diversion and so they rush on ahead as Bandit Princess launches into the air with Jacknife, Nova and Jailbot along. He lands on the balcony of Castle, and Jacknife, Nova and Jailbot collapses, filled with the poisonous gas. King Gumbald declares that Jacknife, Nova and Jailbot will be crucified as well, and he is put up on a cross beside Jared, Alice and Bruce as Sharice looks on in despair. Category:Blog posts